Jennifer Sisko (mirror)
| Gender = Female| Birthplace = | Born = | Temporal Displacement = | Died = 2372| Affiliation = Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (until 2371) Terran Rebellion| Parents = Stan Devitt| Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = widowed| Spouse(s) = (Separated from 2366 to 2371)| Children = | Occupation = scientist| PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = | }} In the mirror universe, Professor Jennifer Sisko was a scientist in the employ of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2370s. She was able to get her position as a scientist by coming from one of the few privileged Terran families and "cooperated" with Alliance officials. She was married to Captain , but their relationship encountered a never-ending torrent of problems; such as Sisko's liking of other women, fighting, his ship the Denorios, Sisko's constant promise to change, never listening to her, never wanting to talk, caring only about himself etc. This led Jennifer to adopt a cold attitude and hard veneer towards him and they separated in 2366. Biography Working for the Alliance Five years later, Sisko began the Terran Rebellion, and Intendant of assigned her the task of creating a new transpectral sensor array that would allow Alliance ships to locate every rebel base in the Badlands and "disarm" the rebels. Jennifer, though knowing it was more likely the rebels would be massacred, felt upset over all the death and destruction the rebels had caused, the worsening treatment for the Terran population in response to the rebellion, especially the knowledge that Sisko himself was leading the rebellion. This compelled her to work on the array, believing that the fighting must end and that the rebels could reach a peaceful settlement when confronted and life for Terrans everywhere could be improved. The rebellion received word from their sources that Jennifer was nearly finished in her development of the array. To make sure Jennifer never finished the project and hoping to gain a rebel with knowledge, Sisko took a small fighter to Terok Nor convinced he could convince her to switch sides, but was intercepted by the Cardassians and killed. Jennifer felt nothing after hearing about his apparent death. Suddenly, Sisko, seemingly alive and well, was captured after a second attempt to reach Terok Nor and summoned Jennifer as he wished to meet with her. During the argument, Sisko shook her to the core by pointing out she was a prisoner of the Alliance, but unlike the mine slaves, she didn't know it. When Sisko escaped and met Jennifer in a hallway, Jennifer decided to join the rebellion and escaped with Sisko off the station. Jennifer by this point, had realized that Sisko wasn't her Sisko, and bid good-bye to him as he journeyed back to his universe. She later learned of Sisko's true nature from . Jennifer, now serving the rebellion, used her knowledge to counteract the development of other Alliance weapons. ( }}) Working for the Rebellion In 2372, she aided in the development of the and helped create the strategy that eventually overcame the Alliance forces on , allowing the rebels to take the space station and capture . Though Jennifer and Smiley were confident the Defiant would be ready for the imminent Alliance counterattack, the Defiant encountered several significant technical faults that prevented it from becoming operational and Sisko didn't know how to repair it. Desperate for any ideas, Jennifer had the idea of recruiting Sisko, the 's designer, to help complete the repairs by kidnapping his son, Jake Sisko. Jennifer then travelled to Deep Space 9, using a multi-universal transporter, seemingly there to deliver the good news and to catch up with Sisko. Jake instantly bonded with Jennifer, and she used it to convince Jake to come with her to the mirror universe for a visit. Sisko later followed, and agreed to repair the Defiant in time for the attack. Meanwhile, Sisko chastised her for using such unorthodox methods and demanded that she leave Jake alone, but refused as she had already grown attached to him. It seemed future plans would be made between them, but the Alliance fleet arrived earlier than expected, so Sisko left to command the finished-''Defiant'' while Jennifer escorted Jake to the transporter to transport him back to his universe. Before she could, however, escaped rebel custody and held Jennifer and Jake hostage. Kira intended to present Jennifer to Regent as a gift while planning to kill Jake as she had no use for him. However, just as the Intendant fired her phaser, Jennifer leapt out in front of him and took the shot instead. Kira then fled the station while Jake got Jennifer to the infirmary. Jennifer shared one last talk with Sisko, where they admitted they loved each other, and she died. ( ) The Alliance hopes for a transpectral sensor array died with Jennifer, as it was mentioned that all her work was sabotaged upon her defection and was being vainly reconstructed at . ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * }} * External link * Connections category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:mirror universe characters category:terran Rebellion members category:scientists category:alliance personnel category:2372 deaths category:slaves category:24th century births